


Life Worth Living

by Sylindara



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, headcanons all over the place, slightly future fic, spoilers for recent chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Yuuma learned from his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Worth Living

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Why did he even want that bicycle?
> 
> ~
> 
> Vaguely occurs a few months after current events in the manga; June instead of February. Presumes that Yuuma goes on to high school, enters the same high school as Osamu, and that they're all still in Japan at this point. Also presumes a lot of stuff about Yuugo and Yuuma's relationship with him.
> 
> Written during a frenzy after the recent events of the manga. Sorry about this, prompter.
> 
> All my thanks to lacewood for betaing again. All mistakes are still my own.

Yuuma's father loved telling him about Japan. Under the twinkling of faraway nations, the two of them would sit around the campfire - or in a room Yuugo had borrowed for the night - and he would tell Yuuma stories of a fairy tale land.

“A world where the sun will always rise - whether you want it to or not,” Yuugo laughed, “even when you've been on a bender the night before and you just want some peace and quiet, the sun doesn't care.”

“A world where the rain always falls - great sheets of it, like someone dumping buckets from the sky,” Yuugo sighed, “and it goes on for days and days all through the rainy season; great herds of umbrella mushrooms migrating between work and home.”

“A world where the wind always blows - its howl loud enough to send chills up your spine as it tears through the town and so strong that there are warnings: don't go outside because you'll never come back in again.”

Just once, when Yuuma was very young, tucked up against his father in a tiny little cabin deep in the woods because they had arrived to find the nation embroiled in civil war, he asked, "Who is Japan's mother trigger? Did you know them?"

Yuugo had smiled, a little thoughtful, something in his expression that Yuuma didn't understand. "Amaterasu is her name, the eldest of three siblings. Amaterasu-oomikami, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, and Takehaya-susanoo-no-mikoto." Even Yuuma, knowing as little of Japan as he did, could tell they were terribly grand names. They must be very blessed with trion ability, Yuuma had thought then.

But Yuugo rarely talked about the people of Japan, those he must have left behind when he embarked on his journey. The only name he gave Yuuma was Mogami Souichi, on the event of Yuugo's death.

What he did talk about, and with great enthusiasm, was the technology of Japan, technology that sounded more fantastical than the land itself.

"Nothing runs on trion!" Yuugo said, as if there was nothing frightening about that fact. "Because it doesn't need to, you see. There's wind, water, steam, electricity, even your own power." But none of that ran on trion either. Not the wind, the water, the steam, the electricity, not even their own power came from trion. "You must try a bicycle if you ever get the chance. It is the simplest thing in the world; just put your feet into the pedals and push. No, the bike isn't made of trion either." Yuugo had sounded so animated, Yuuma could do nothing but agree. Trapped in his chest, unable to be said, _but that will only happen once you die_.

* * *

Yuuma sits at his desk by the window, not even bothering to pretend he's paying attention. He already has enough problems with modern Japanese - its historical precedent is beyond his comprehension.

"...and Amaterasu wrapped her hair in the manner of a man, readied her bow and quiver, and prepared to face her brother..." one of Yuuma’s new high school classmates drones. The unfamiliar grammar and conjugation mean that the only thing Yuuma understands in that sentence is Amaterasu, not a person at all but the Goddess of the Sun - she who makes the sun rise and set. No trion involved, just the belief of the faithful.

Outside the window, the rain falls in a steady monotone that Osamu tells him is what the weather is like during the month of June. There will be no chance for cycling practice today; instead he and Osamu will join the rest of the students in the herd of umbrella mushrooms, Yuuma with his own Border-issued umbrella - Netsuki-san likes putting Border's logo on everything, Usami had chirped - as they leave for Tamakoma

Tomorrow, the sun will rise again; maybe there will be a storm, the wind blowing so hard a warning is issued to keep everyone inside. There are still so many things from his father's stories for Yuuma to enjoy.


End file.
